Is There A Ghost?
by JadeJeronimo
Summary: Set during New Moon. Bella is starting to heal and feel normal again when she odd things occur. Voices murumer, windows open by themselves. She thinks she is hallucinating. Is she? Or is the past coming back to haunt her...Full summary inside.
1. Summary

**Is There A Ghost?**

_By JadeJeronimo_

* * *

**Set during New Moon**, at the end of the Zombie-like state Bella is going through.

**_Not_ All Human** -- It is the same as the books.

* * *

Bella Swan has recently lost the love of her life, Edward Cullen. After several months in what is deemed her zombie time, she finally starts to become normal again. While the stiches in her heart are often tugged, and her thoughts still often go down a dark path, she is slowly learning to live again.

She finds herself being practically a normal teen; hanging with her best friend Angela, trying to decipher her relationship with her father, aiming for good grades.

Everything is finally clicking into place when odd things start to happen.

Her bedroom window opens and closes, strange yet familiar voices murmur in her night and a pale figure haunts the town of Forks.

Bella tries to rationilize this all; hallucinations, she decides. The only logical explanation. She thinks that the trauma of her deeply broken heart is causing this temporary insanity.

This seems reasonable, yes. But is this the true cause for the haunting of Bella Swan?

_Is_ she dealing with the logical? Just some imaginary things conjured up by her mind?

Or is Bella dealing with the supernatural once again.

_Is There A Ghost?_


	2. A Day In The Life

**A/N: This is not my first fanfiction, however I have taken a long break and deleted my old stories. It is set during New Moon, after Edward leaves and before he returns. It is set at the end of the 4 months of her zombie like state. You may of noticed that I did not put a pairing in the Summary. This is because, frankly, I hate that authors do that. I do not read books knowing the ending, and I like my fanfiction like this too.**

**If you just MUST know the pairing, as you hate some pairings, say this in your review and I will reply. I always reply to reviews unless they are just asking to update. (:**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this story. Keep in mind the first chapter is just to bring you into the current frame of mind for Bella.**

**It alternates;**

**BPOV and 3rd person.**

* * *

Boredom sunk over her. It was this time of night that she always ran out of things to do that wouldn't wake her father from his well earned sleep. She finally realized she had no idea exactly what time it was. She hated time; too slowly it moved. She risked a glance at the clock. It was 12.34pm. _Perfect order_, she noted. She rubbed her red rimmed eyes and yawned; she was clearly tired.

It was always hard for her to decide whether to sleep and risk the chance of having horrible nightmares or stay up later and face the thoughts that drifted into her head when she had nothing to do. _Nightmares_, she finally decided. _At the very least they weren't always real, _she told herself. She was trying to calm her doubtful mind. Her mind knew that her nightmares were always based of real events but thinking of that only deepened her apprehension towards sleep.

She closed her book, one of a classical nature, and walked softly to her room. Her dainty feet cringed at the feel of the cold wooden floor. She suddenly wished that had been brought for her by Al-..._No,_ she thought. _I can't say their names just yet._

She finally made it to her cold, dull room and took off her jeans and climbed into bed. She decided her ratty tee and underwear would have to suffice for sleepwear tonight. She curled up into her warm blanket, placed her head on her silky pillow and closed those red rimmed eyes and drifted off into a welcomed slumber.

* * *

My heart was racing, pumping blood at too fast a pace around my body. _Deep breathes, deep breathes._ I chanted those two words in my head, a steady mantra. _Just breathe._ I stole a glance at the clock and grimaced. Those glowing red numbers were mocking me. 1.15 am. I'd had barely any sleep. I tried to forget the images in my head. Pictures of hollow eyes glaring at me, silently saying the words that his lips were speaking out loud, flittered across my mind. "He doesn't want you", my mind told me in my nightmares, "He is too good for you."

I felt my eyes well up with tears. I hated this, waking up each day to sad realizations and reminders of love lost. _Just breathe, Bella._ I lay my head back down and shut my eyes, the action causing traitor tears to spill down my cheeks.

I tried to still my frantic heart to a steady and normal pace to no avail.

* * *

She thrashed about in her sleep. Tumbles of mumbles escaped her chapped lips. They would seem like nightmares to outsiders, and they were. The outsiders, however, would never understand that these nightmares were often her reality. The words vampires, immortality and eternity were words that most humans would only hear in stories, movies and fables. Those words that tumbled from Bella in her nightly sleep would never be a reality to most humans; at least they didn't know they were surrounded by those words.

More whispers escaped from her mouth, an assortment of "He's gone, he's gone," among simple gasps and frustrated moans and groans. The worst was the crying, the seemingly endless stream of tears falling from her brown eyes. Whimpers accompanied the salty tears each night as she had that same sad realization in her dreams each time she dreamt. _He's gone._

* * *

I glanced at the glowing red numbers and smiled. It was finally a decent time to awaken; 7.44 am. Charlie should be awake by now. I slid my legs out of the comfy yet daunting bed and placed my feet on the floor; it wasn't nearly as cold as last night.

I silently went to my wardrobe and grabbed a random item of pants and a random top. Matching didn't matter when you didn't care about how you look anymore. I had picked black pants and a midnight blue shirt. I hastily shoved the shirt back into its hanger and tried to avoid the tears. I knew why they were coming; _He_ had loved me in blue.

I quickly grabbed another shirt. It ended up being a green shirt; much better. I grabbed a grey hooded jumper and was set for the day. I made my way to the bathroom and quickly undressed. I placed the clothing on the toilet seat and chucked the worn clothes in the hamper. I turned the knob on the shower to hot, very hot. The boiling water scolded my skin and made me feel more alive that I had in weeks. I quickly turned the water to a cooler temperature before my skin burned. I let the now cooler but still quite hot water pound on my back and relax my muscles.

* * *

It was this one moment each day that Bella opened the floodgates. The let the sound of the pounding water smother the sounds of her racking sobs and heartbroken weeping. Her eyes would go red with the intensity of her tears and her throat would burn with the roughness of her gasps and her sobs. Her heart seemed to tear at this moment each day; the desperate stiches year that held her together would break apart for this small period of time.

His name fell from her lips repeatedly. Some people would think that this action was stupid. She would never deny this; it was utterly ridiculous to say or do anything that would purposely hurt your own body, heart and mind. Yet she did, every day. Surely no one would blame her though, not if they knew her situation. Who was anyone to refuse Bella Swan the 8 or so minutes a day to break the bottle that held her every emotion?

The water began to cool rapidly, the comforting burn of the heat long gone. Her hands, only faintly pruned, moved to the handles of the shower. She turned the knobs fully, the water slowly dwindling into random drops of water. She hastily wiped her pale cheeks, removing any traces of salty tears. She sniffled, determined to remove any trace of sadness before facing her loving father.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower and quickly grabbed a towel. I pulled the white fluffy towel around my shivering body and stepped in front of the mirror. I gazed at my foggy reflection and was surprised by what I saw. I looked bizarrely different.

Then again, the last time I was myself, really saw myself, was before E-...before he left. My face, usually highlighted by a rose blush, was completely pale white. Wet, yet completely limp hair fell around my shoulders down to my waist. At least an inch longer I noticed. My lips, lips that once were quite smooth and pouty were now chapped and a paler shade of pink.

The biggest change must have been my body. What once was quite curvy yet slim was now void of shape. I had become a stick figure with nothing interesting or appealing to capture anyone's attention.

Brown eyes that now lacked any sparkle appraised my new appearance with disgust swimming in their depths.

* * *

She made about the rest of morning in the usual manner. Forcing down juice and a granola bar, answering the direct questions her father asked, and smiling for his benefit.

"How are things Bells?" he would always ask. He didn't expect an honest answer, but he asked anyways.

"Fine dad, and you?" she would always force a small smile. They continued the unnecessary pleasantries before Bella left, but not before she kissed her father's stubble ridden cheek causing a smile to arise on his lips.

She made her way to her truck, school bag in toe, and tried to ignore the wires spilling from where her stereo once was. She refused to let him ruin her day anymore than he had, not again. She pulled up at school finally, pulling her grey hood over her head to avoid the rain.

"Morning Bella," Mike said, the first of many things he would say to her today. He was never deterred by her lack of conversation and, whether she ever admitted it or not, Bella loved to have Mike here. It may not have been clear due to her lack of replies, but he gave her a sense of normalcy. He was one of the things that hadn't changed since before.

"Nice weather isn't it?" he laughed at his own joke as the rain began to turn to snow.

She spoke to him quietly. She didn't want to offend him. "Yeah," she mumbled before clearing her throat and speaking a bit louder, "lovely weather."

Truth was she hated the snow; it brought about memories she had wanted to forget. Mike looked at her, curious of her strange tone, but was easily distracted.

Bella was grateful that Eric had thrown a small snowball at Mike's blonde head, effectively starting the snow fights for the day.

* * *

I made my way silently down the hallways, ignoring the flurried frenzy of snowballs and squeals while attempting to dodge the cold slush. Mike had left my side when he noticed the disgusted looks on my face every time snow landed on me, so he finally left to go face the snow on his own. As I entered my biology class, I realized how fast the start of the day had gone.

And yet, as I stared at the empty biology table, time seemed to still.

No matter how much I assured myself that I could handle this each day, this moment made me feel weak. I sat down, placing my ratty books on the classic table and ignored the feel of my heart pounding harder in my chest. As I wrapped my arms around my chest, a strange sense of calm seemed to flood over me as the sound of a chair scraping slightly beside me caught my attention. I looked up and noticed Angela with her hand on the stool beside me.

"Hey Bella," she smiled warmly at me. "Mind if I sit here today?"

I smiled back, and gestured for her to sit down. "Sure Ang." She placed her books and bag on the table and sat down, briefly glancing over her shoulder to the table in which Ben sat looking completely rejected. I raised an eyebrow at Angela, glancing between her and Ben. She took the hint and giggled before starting to explain.

"We had a fight last night," I jokingly gasped at her statement and she rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. I know, shocking." I laughed before she joined in with a lady-like giggle.

"Forks perfect couple had a fight?" She nodded as I placed a look of mock horror on my face, causing Angela's giggle to turn in to a deeper laugh. "Please explain as to the cause of this."

"Well, it's rather silly. He promised me that he would help me babysit tomorrow night," she glanced behind herself to look at Ben before turning back to me and continuing. "Well now he has cancelled on me to go spend Poker Night at Mikes house with Tyler, Eric and some other idiots!" I couldn't help but smile as she blew out a gust of air. Angela rarely gets frustrated or angry, so when she does, even in small doses, its amusing. She cracked a smile too, and glanced at Ben again. "Well I told him where he can shove those poker chips and I said 'If Poker is more important than me, than go! But don't expect a date to your cousins wedding next month!"

She further explained that Ben's family all assumed he was gay until Angela came into the picture, however his distant family hadn't met her and thought she was made up. She practically cackled like a witch when she told me how she knew her not coming would affirm their suspicions.

We continued whispering, ignoring the nosey students who were shocked by my social interaction. I guess it was fair to be confused though. I had barely spoken in months and yet here I was, interrupting the class. The conversation had its lulls, especially during Mr Molina's lectures but it was so easy to talk to her like this. Her easy going nature and lack of inquisitiveness made it easy to bare my thoughts and avoid judgment while still avoiding the Spanish Inquisition.

Sitting with Angela like this made me realize that I hadn't really spent any time with her for months. I decided to make sure to spend more time with her from now on. Without knowing it, she asked me the best question she could of.

_I understand its short notice, but would you mind helping me babysit tomorrow? The twins are pretty well behaved and we can stay up late and watch movies maybe. It would be like a sleepover/Babysitting session. You don't have to answer right away, just ring me before 8pm or something :)_

I looked up after I finished reading and I noticed her hopeful brown eyes eyeing me. I smiled at her and quickly wrote back saying that of course I would love to but I had to ask Charlie. She nodded and we went back to finishing our work, just completing the sheet on time before the bell rang.

* * *

**A/N: Please review guys. I must be honest, I stopped all my other stories due to people not reviewing. I hate when you see over 300 people view it and only 1 replies. Please keep in mind, the more reviews the faster I go (:**

**Any questions, feel free to ask.**

**I have 2 more chapters written. If I hit 10 or more reviews, I will instantly post the next one. Otherwise I will post it next weekend (:**


	3. Man On The Moon

**A/N: I would like to thank the people who reviewed, favourited or placed this story on alert. Your support was greatly appreciated. Please do not give up on this story. The plot picks up during the next few chapters, scouts honor! **

* * *

"...and then the man on the moon lived happily ever after." I immediately perked up and turned to Angela. I gave her a guilty smile and she laughed. "Don't worry; I live in a house with two tiny twins, I'm used to being ignored to some degree."

"You are aware that makes me feel worse right?" I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and tried ignore the thoughts still swimming in my head.

"Don't worry about it, seriously. Can I be honest for a minute?" She sounded timid, so I returned her sentence with an equally timid nod. "It's so nice for you just to be talking again. There were a few months there when I had lost hope for you being normal again. I think I would rather have you randomly zone out every few sentences than have to deal with you being a hollow shell of what you once were or what you can be. So please, believe me when I say don't worry about it." She smiled at me and wrapped an arm loosely around my shoulder in a very comforting gesture.

"It seems an odd thing to say but...thanks." I leaned into her for a moment before she pulled her arm back to her side. We continued walking down the corridor before we made it to English. I smiled at her, trying to convey thanks with my body language. She smiled back and nodded and I knew understood. We entered the class room before she left to sit with Jessica and Eric while I sat in the back alone.

In English I zoned out, safely this time. In the silence of the room my thoughts were able to ebb and flow without interruption. I thought about what had changed lately.

I still felt the hollow shell that Angela described tauntingly appearing at random times but I was beginning to feel more like my old self; the content Bella. I had managed to regain amazing friends, Angela specifically. Our relationship had come back stronger than before, and I knew I would be eternally thankful for her patience with me.

It was odd, this recent compulsion to re-befriend these people and yet a small part of me, a bitter and self deprecating part, wondered if I was trying to replace my ex-best friends place with Angela.

Who else would fill _their_ roles? Maybe Lauren could fill the high maintenance shoes of the standoffish snow queen? Perhaps I could try harder with Charlie to get the comfortable and easy relationship with what could have been my father-in-law.

_Could_ have, but _won't_. My thoughts mocked and taunted me with promises that would never come true. My arms wrapped themselves around my chest, as if my limbs could contain the pain. It was times like these, when the stitches began to tear, that I wondered how much longer I could handle this before I finally broke completely.

I was curious if a certain psychic would see my end. Would they even care?

_No,_ I pleaded with myself, _don't think like this._

The sudden movement of a piece of paper landing on my desk jolted me back to reality. My arms carefully unfolded themselves as if the lack of their presence would cause my heart to suddenly decide it had tried hard enough, give up and snap. I grasped the small piece of thin lined paper and opened it, gazing at the familiar writing.

_Bella,_

_I noticed the way you wrapped your arms around yourself and it scared me. I just want you to know that while I may not be Angela, I can listen too. Don't let the awesome macho exterior fool you. Just because I am the manliest man since the Terminator doesn't mean I can't handle tears and feelings._

_Hope your okay,_

_If you need me you know where I am, Mike :)_

The random thoughtfulness of the note caught me by surprise. The fact that Mike not only knew what to look for when it came to my possible relapse, but still cared after I had practically ignored him for months, brought a smile to my previously frowning face.

I looked up and caught Mike looking at me with a genuinely worried expression on his slightly chubby baby face. He seemed to relax when I looked up. I mimed the words thank you to him before crumpling the note and placing it in my pocket.

* * *

I glanced at the clock and a groan immediately escaped my lips. I still had to endure an hour of dance before I could retire for the weekend. I was paired with Mike by everyone's choice. Mike was the only person in the class willing to deal with painful toes each lesson and the teacher refused to deal with anyone whining over the fact that they had to handle dance with me. I personally didn't care who I had, I knew I'd end up feeling guilty.

Mike suddenly spun me around and I looked up to notice the rest of the leading dancers spinning their partners too. I attempted to appear graceful but my two left feet made such an appearance impossible. Mike was trying his hardest to entertain me and keep me smiling and laughing during the torture they called ballroom dancing. I was fairly sure this wasn't just because we both hated it but was also because of what happened in English.

"Is Milady having a splendid time?" Mike's voice reached my ears and before I had the chance to laugh at his fake British accent, my feet reached his toes. He let out a hiss quietly but immediately laughed.

"You're lucky to have me as your partner missy. If it was anyone else I can't imagine how broke you would be. If I wasn't your friend I would have sued you a hundred times by now." He pulled his hand out of the grasp of mine to pull his fingers through his blonde hair and taking some deep breathes. His eyes were now shut and he was hunched over. Before I could apologize the teacher came over to correct our posture.

"Straighten up, Swan," I immediately complied. "Jeez, Newton. It really can't be that bad." He walked away but I could have sworn I heard him mutter 'Grow a pair.'

Eventually the end of the day was soon coming and I found myself relieved. Today had been a bizarre emotional rollercoaster and I found myself figuring out dates in my head. I almost laughed at myself when I realized I was probably PMSing. The normality of this situation made me want to dance with joy, an odd feeling to have I was sure considering I was happy to have a week of pain and bleeding.

Angela caught up with me at the end of gym to ask me if we were still on for tonight. Her relieved expression when I said of course made me smile; finally I was making someone happy instead of worried. We made plans for me to meet at hers at 6.30. It gave me enough time to go home, heat up some leftovers for Charlie, pack a quick overnight bag and be at Angela's house just before her parents leave for their anniversary dinner.

Finally the bell rang and I was free from the horrid punishment that was gym. I said goodbye to Mike, Jessica and the gang for the weekend before retreating to my comforting truck. I was about to start my truck when something odd caught my attention.

In the distance, a wolf was howling.

* * *

**A/N: I know it must be annoying when authors ask for reviews, but please keep in mind that for me personally – and a few other authors I know – reviews mean the world. I am a very self-depricating person so to know my writing is appreciated or enjoy is really great. I am not going to do the whole 'I wont post until I get 5 reviews' because I can't do that to anyone who DOES review. Just know that every review does make me want to write faster rather than sit here wondering why no one liked this chapter xD haha.**

**Thanks so much everyone,**

**JadeJeronimo.**


	4. Hallucinations

**A/N: Thankyou so much for the reviews, alerts and favourites.**

**I have a rather long AN at the bottom so I will allow you to just read now!**

* * *

"Did you remember your toothbrush?" I smiled and nodded as I continued to pack my bag. Charlie was never one for hovering, but in light of recent events he had become worried about me more and more often. I couldn't exactly blame him considering my track record with running away to far off places. "And you are just going to help Angela Weber babysit and then have a nice girly sleepover?" I laughed and nodded once again, tossing a few DVDs into my bag.

"When will you be ready do you think, Bells?" I glanced at the clock and saw that it was about 5.

"Well I don't need to be at Angela's house until six thirty so maybe like...ten past six?" It was now his time to nod before exiting my room, probably to go watch some sort of game on television. I finished packing my bag and realized I still had an hour till I had to leave.

I double checked everything and realized I hadn't packed my hooded sweatshirt or my hairbrush. I could have sworn I had packed them both. I walked to the bathroom and found my hairbrush sitting on the counter. I realized I had used it to brush my hair in between packing pyjamas and trying to find my copy of 30 Days of Night. I checked myself in the mirror and found myself hopeful for the cliché sleepover makeovers.

I quickly moved back to my bedroom and found myself shivering. The whole room was suddenly colder, the now opened window allowing the cold breeze in. I quickly closed it and frantically tried to explain this.

_Did I do it?_ No. I was sure it was closed when I went to the bathroom.

_Charlie, perhaps?_ Not him either. I never heard his heavy footsteps ascending the creaky stairwell.

_Hallucinations?_ Entirely too possible for my liking.

I began to wonder what I would do if I was insane. I almost laughed at myself when I was considering this possibility just because my window was open. I doubted I was insane, or hallucinating for that matter. I was either just forgetful or deaf, I decided.

I liked those two better.

I went to check my bed for my sweatshirt, hoping it had just simply fallen out of my bag somehow. As I was glancing around my bed, I noticed my sweatshirt neatly folded on top of all the other items in my bag. I was becoming more and more confused by the minute. I was about to have a freak out but was interrupted by Charlie's yelling.

"Bells? Are you ready yet, kid?" I replied with a loud yes, hoping he heard me. I zipped up my bag and began to head downstairs. Just as I was closing the door, I saw something odd. My bedroom window was now half open once again.

* * *

On the way to Angela's I couldn't help but ask Charlie if he had been in my room.

"Char..Ah..Dad?" He stopped humming along with the radio and 'mmhmed' in response. "You didn't happen to go to my bedroom while I was in the bathroom did you?" He reached for the volume knob on the radio, turning it down till it became almost silent background noise.

"I hope you didn't mind Bella," he said, his words slightly hesitant. "It's just well...I was checking your bag." He coughed a little at the end.

"Oh..." I said, rather awkwardly. "Okay," I finished lamely. Several feelings flooded through me but none stronger than an overwhelming sense of relief. I wasn't crazy, I didn't hallucinate and I was forgetful. I just somehow didn't hear my father's footsteps. I felt laughter bubbling on my lips and before I could help it, one loud giggle was released. I could feel Charlie's confusion so I decided to explain. "I saw my window open and my clothes were moved. I guess I freaked out for a minute or so." My father joined me with his quiet laughter and I turned to see him shaking his head. His hand reached over to ruffle my hair and I was sure I heard him mutter 'No wonder she was freaked.'

"Sorry kid, I...well I shouldn't have done that," he turned to me, a sheepish grin on his slightly worn out face. "I was just worried you might have been..." he left the sentence hanging and I realized I hadn't even pondered his motive for checking my bag.

"Worried I might have been doing what?" I probed.

"I thought maybe you were going to try and find Edward," I tried to ignore the pain seeping into my chest at the mention of _him_, "or run away or something. I really am sorry Bells, I should trust you more-"

I cut him off. "Dad, I understand. It's okay, really," I was serious too. I could never be mad at him for something I had thought of doing before, that wouldn't be fair.

"You were hardly subtle dad," I said. I giggled. "I knew something was up straight away."

His laughter was hesitant at first but began to become more relaxed as he noticed my playful demeanour. "I guess I wasn't very sneaky, was I?"

"No dad, you weren't," I said between laughter. "What kind of cop are you?" I mockingly shook my head as our laughter faded into soft breathing that moulded itself into a steady rhythm along with the radio.

* * *

"Hey Bella," Angela said from the couch. "Come on in." I opened the front door, wiping my feet on the welcome mat. As I entered her living room, I saw two adorable kids playing on the floor. They both had the some brown hair as Angela with sparkling blue eyes and dimples. They were the cutest kids I had ever seen in the flesh. They looked about 3 or 4 and I found myself worried that I wouldn't be able to handle them, but for the moment they appeared well behaved.

"Hi hi!" They spoke in unison and wore the same clothes.

They were the cliché of twins and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hi," I walked over and bent sat at the floor, smiling back at them. "What are your names?" They both were bouncing with excitement, a habit I had become used to.

One of the twins seemed to be the leader, taking the initiative to introduce both him and his brother. "I'm Todd," he was wearing a toothy smile. "And this is my bestest brother Ashlan, but he likes it when people call him Ash." Ashlan, or Ash, smiled at his brother and put his hand up for a high five. I smiled as they attempted to hit each other's hands but missed. They burst into giggles as Angela smiled at them fondly.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Isabella but you can call me Bella." I smiled at their giggling faces. I didn't have much experience with kids so I stood their awkwardly, waiting for some sort of cue. Angela came over at this point to give me a loose and relaxed hug.

"Thanks for coming tonight Bella," she said as she pulled back.

"Yeah Bwella, thankchu!" Ashlan spoke and I realized Todd probably spoke more due to his better speaking abilities rather rather than a natural leadership position. Todd nodded in agreement with Ashlan's statement and patted him on the shoulder.

"What would you like for dinner, guys? You can either have dinosaur nuggets or Macaroni and cheese." I watched with utter amusement as Todd and Ash mimicked each other, both tapping their chins in a thoughtful way.

"Dinosaur nuggets please, Angie!" At the end of Todd's sentence, Ash started to rawr.

"They do this every time with have these darn nuggets for dinner," Angela shook her head as the two adorable tots began to make animal noises at each other. "Want to come into the kitchen and help me with dinner, Bella?" I nodded and followed her as she led me into another room. She immediately began to prepare the food like a well practiced art, her movements mechanical and rehearsed it appeared. I wondered how often her parents went out. I had no sense of a normal parent relationship in which they were together, therefore had no idea of a normal date amount for married couples.

"How often do you babysit?" I asked her as she preheated the oven. She was still turning dials as she mumbled her reply.

"Once a week or so, I guess. Today is my parent's anniversary but usually they have a date night on Friday's. Why?"

"You just seem really...I don't know, like you do this a lot. You seem really at ease."

"My parents always remind me that I am more than welcome to hire a babysitter so I can go out, but I love spending time with them. There is something so lovely about childlike innocence. The way they laugh at missing high fives, or the way their whole face lights up at the sight of a balloon or a rainbow. They don't worry about money, getting sick or any of that breakup stuff," she looked at me meaningfully at this. Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly as if words were caught in her throat, trying to escape.

"Bella, you know I would never ask you to share more then you want to..._right?"_ I nodded. This conversation had taken the turn I had tried to avoid. "I won't ask for all the details, and _trust me_ when I say I never believed the gossip that went around," she was referring to the rumours that Edward left me because I wasn't good enough in bed.

The idea was laughable, not because it was wrong, but because Edward wanted to wait. I wondered what Lauren would think if I told her that her ex-crush, the 'man' she thought was a sex god was a virgin. I let out a giggle. Angela gave me a questioning look but I simply shook my head.

"Well...I just wanted to ask, are you alright?" I always loved this about Angela, the way she avoided the questions she knew would be hard to answer; inquisitive while still being caring and fair.

"Do you want the honest answer?" She nodded, pushed her falling glasses back up her nose and leant back against the counter she was standing in front of. "I wouldn't say I am alright. I still feel like damaged goods..." I tried to figure out how to word this all. I hadn't had to explain my emotions yet to anyone. "I feel better though. I don't feel like Death walking around now," I let a small smile fleetingly appear. "It comes back sometimes, that breaking feeling. Sometimes I wonder if it will ever go away...but it's fading. It's getting easier day by day."

"What changed?" I had an idea of what she meant but I gave her a questioning look. "I mean...Overnight you went from a zombie to talking and eating again. I know what you mean about it coming back though. I've seen that look in your eye every so often. But what happened?"

"I honestly don't really know. It's like I woke up and just felt...human again."

"Well I am really glad," she quickly ducked her head around to check the twins. She swivelled back to me and laughed. "Don't repeat this, but you are so much nicer than Jessica. She can be such a poodle haired gossip whore." I began laughing, shocked at mild little Ang saying such a thing. She winked just as the over started beeping. She pulled out the nuggets and requested for me to set the table.

* * *

Dinner went without the hitch and I found that the twins were, like Angela, very well mannered yet sweet and funny. After watching the Lion King the twins retreated to bed and the sleepover portion of the night began. Ang was setting up the DVD, some mindless chick flick, while I prepared the popcorn and drinks.

"Hey Ang," I started as we sat in the dark on her pull out couch. "Thanks for being patient with me." I gave her a small smile and hoped she understood me. She nodded and patted my hand.

"Just doing what best friends do," she beamed at me and I realized Ang and I had definitely become best friends over the last few days. She was like me in many ways and it made her easy to hang with. She pressed few buttons on one of the several remotes she had on her lap. Suddenly the opening scene for 30 Days of Night flashed across the black screen as we settled into the rhythm of shuffling the popcorn back and forth before realizing we could keep it in the middle.

When the movie finished Angela and I decided to talk since neither of us felt like watching another horror but did not want to see Mean Girls or Juno for the millionth time. I had learnt about what I missed during the last 4 or so months. Angela and Ben were stronger than ever, regardless of the adorable tiff they were currently having. Tyler and Lauren dated on and off but it stopped when she got bored of him. Mike and Jessica broke up but are aiming to be friends; she was too jealous of everything he did with other girls, even at work; he wasn't needy enough for her taste.

Plans for another bonfire were around for either next weekend or the weekend after and tonight most of the 'cool' kids were at Lauren's for a party. Angela claimed she wasn't offended that she was not invited but I saw the flash of hurt in her eyes.

"What did you do for that time?" _Cry, scream, contemplate death, cringe from nightmares and ponder if I had the guts to commit suicide or run away from home._

"Nothing."

Angela stared at me with a confused expression on her face and I realized this is the first time I had been so short with her. I closed my eyes briefly and tried to figure out how the answer it honestly without scaring her off.

"I was pretty depressed I guess. I didn't talk more than needed, didn't eat unless necessary...It was a dark place to be." She nodded as if she understood and I felt a bit angry for that. Angela couldn't have the slightest idea what it was like to lose the love of her life and find out he didn't love you, want you or need you anymore. That wasn't her fault though, so I reigned in my anger.

"Bella, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I am interested in what happened that day." I frowned. I knew she was probably curious about what happened but I hoped her timid nature would hinder her un-capable of asking.

She is my best friend though, I realized, I shouldn't have too many secrets from her. So I began to tell Angela what happened while avoiding the details about vampires.

"It all started at my birthday party..."

We both shed some tears but I held it in. I could cry tomorrow, away from her and her still innocent mind. I knew my sobbing and racking cries weren't pretty.

We both sat in silence for a while before the sound of a car pulling up and fast footsteps frightened us. We both stared at each other as the sound of a man yelling and the door knob to the front door being pulled frantically reached our ears. The door slammed open as a dark figure ran through the living room to the- _the bathroom? _

Angela's mum came in laughing, two takeaway containers in her hands and her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Mum?" Angela asked, confused.

"Hey Sweetie, hi Bella," she smiled at us before stepping closer into the living room. "Your father got food poisoning dear. He is quite sick," she winced as the sound of Mr Weber throwing his guts up got louder. "How are you, Bella?" She smiled at me in a motherly way and I couldn't help but miss my own mother at the time.

"Fine thankyou Ms Weber, and yourself?"

We continued the pleasantries for a few moments before she left to go check the twins. I turned to Angela who looked very tired.

"I think I might go home," I told her.

"Bella, you really don't have to," she rubbed her eyes and I watched as she stifled a yawn.

"It's alright. You seem pretty tired and I am too to be honest. I didn't get much sleep last night." It was a lie, I had gotten more sleep last night than I often did. Angela studied me with her eyes for a moment before nodding and yawning.

"Alright, do you need a lift home?" The normal response of 'no' burst through my lips before I could think properly. It took a few moments for me to realize that Charlie had driven me. I smacked the palm of my hand against my hand while correcting myself.

"A lift would be great, Ang."

-----------------

I curled up into bed trying to pretend this was all a bad dream.

_He_ wasn't gone.

_He_ was here with me.

_He_ still loved me.

_He_ still wants me.

_He_ needs me.

I began to cry, the tears I had been holding since I retold the story to Angela pouring out like a raging flood. _He_ doesn't want, _he _wasn't with me, _he_ doesn't love me, _he_ doesn't want me and _he_ definitely doesn't need me.

The familiar sobs began to shake my body, my hands desperately grasping at my bed sheets as if it was him and it would keep him with me; bring him to me.

I was extremely grateful that Charlie was at Harry Clearwater's preparing for a fishing trip. I couldn't handle the tormented face he made when he saw me like this.

Sleep began to overtake me slowly, a deep slumber teasing me with its numbing effects. Just as the edges began to blur between my nightmares, dreams and reality a familiar voice whispered into the darkness as my sobs began to silence themselves.

"God, what did I do to you Bella?"

Sleep reached out with two hands, grasping me and tugged me into a deep sleep before I could determine if the voice was a hallucination or a dream.

* * *

**A/N: Finally some plot, aye? Haha. Merry Christmas guys!**

**I just want to take the chance to explain something before I leave you to review ;)**

**I know many of you may be familiar with FanFictions where Bella goes from a zombie like state into perfect life again. This is unrealistic and did not occur in the Twilight Saga, so it isn't happening here. I do not think people are wrong when they speed up the process, just for me I prefer realism over being able to jump right into plot.**

**I can assure you that this is not going to be a cliché story. I cannot explain how without hinting too much, but I will say this is not going to be another 'Edward comes back while Bella is healing. Will she just decide to take him back or will other problems get in the way?' I like to be original (says the girl using SMeyers characters xD)**

**The reason Bella is clinging to Angela instead of Jacob at the moment is that I have plans for Jacob later. I can say right now that Jacob is not going to have as large a part in Is There A Ghost as he did in New Moon. He will however have a large part compared to other stories. Like Mike, I am not going to make him a bad guy just because I can.**

**I would love some reviews regarding questions, ideas or plot points you want to inquire about.**

**I am really happy about the few reviews I have received.**

**I am not going to get all "I won't update unless I get –insert unreasonable amount of reviews here-" on you.**

**Instead of holding back chapters for review, I reward. No matter what I will update within a week but if I hit 9 reviews, I will update in 5 days. If I hit 12 it will be 4 days, 15 reviews its 3 etc...**

**Please, please, please review though.**

**I am a very self depriacting person so even just a review saying "I enjoyed this because –insert a reason-" will make my day.**


	5. I hate this, Hiatus

Authors Note;

This was basically my first story I had posted in over a year (old stories are deleted now). I noticed how much I grew over the first 2 weeks of writing again. I feel that the quality of Mine, Hers, His and You are the Moon is higher, much higher, than Is there a Ghost.

I actually LOVED this story, and still do. But as it is not as popular as my others, for now I am putting it on hold.

I plan to rewrite it because it seems to drag alot I guess.

If M, H, H and YATM are put into a good rhythm as far as writing goes, I might write this before they are finished.

Sorry if anyone hates me (looking at the...what...3 people still reading this story? ;)) but I hope that since many of my readers love the other ones I am writing that it isn't too sad.

If anyone could review and tell me exactly what was so bad with the first chapters, I'd love you forever.

Thanks,

Jade.


End file.
